Omega Ruby
Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire arc is a section of Pokémon Adventures manga. It is based off the games Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire. So far, it is currently on its third volume. The plot seems to be based on the Delta episode from the games. Chronologically, this arc takes place two years after the Emerald arc and around the same time as the HeartGold & SoulSilver arc, which is before Diamond & Pearl arc. Volumes Volume 1 Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald are called by Steven Stone, to undergo a special training by Ultima. Since they need life force from powerful trainers' Pokémon to activate the Dimensional Shifter to teleport the meteorite away, Steven gives the Mega Bracelets to the Pokédex Holders. During the training, Sapphire's Kirlia accidentally evolves into Gallade, while Ruby's Kirlia into a Gardevoir. However, Ruby, before performing and being interviewed by Lisia, left his Marshtomp to Steven and went to Southern Island, where he uses the Eon Flute to summon Latias and Latios. Ruby joins and Mega Evolves Latios, as they go to the Sky Pillar. There they encounter a woman named Zinnia, who Mega Evolves her Salamence and has a battle with Ruby. Zinnia gains some respect for Ruby and confirms the meteorite will hit the planet, but she knows how to destroy it. Sapphire and Emerald, however, go with Mr. Stone, Ultima, Mr. Briney and Steven to Sea Mauville, where they will train. In addition, Amber and Blaise join together, since Blaise shows on the Scanner the Red and Blue Orbs are being carried back to Hoenn, meaning they can control Kyogre and Groudon. Ruby, however, after leaving the Sky Pillar, is attacked by three Draconids, who tell him Zinnia does not comprehend the task of destroying the meteorite. Ruby is knocked out by a falling meteor and wakes up in a cave with a pink Pokémon. Ruby watches as Sapphire and Emerald's Pokémon suffer and decides to find Rayquaza, to stop the crisis by himself. The volume contains eight chapters, from "Omega Alpha Adventure 0" to "Omega Alpha Adventure 7". Ruby goes from Southern Island to Sky Pillar. Volume 2 After Emerald and Sapphire had their Pokémon gave up some of their life energy to the Absorber, Zinnia arrives and starts attacking. Sapphire is startled and even disturbed to hear about the meteor - a threat everyone knew and did not tell her. Sapphire, in amidst of all the chaos, loses her voice and grabs the Dimensional Shifter, but is pulled away by Hoopa, who was following Emerald. Ruby arrives and makes a deal with Zinnia, who flies off, with Ruby and Emerald's Mega Bracelets. Ruby, however, reveals a scroll he snatched from Zinnia and wants to seek out Rayquaza and stop the threat of the meteorite personally. Per Drake's proposal, Ruby and Emerald are to go to Meteor Falls. Just then, Blaise and Amber manage to get Hoopa's attention and force it to use its power to summon Groudon and Kyogre. Even more troubling is that Maxie and Archie arrive, with the Red and Blue Orb in their possession and use the power to attract Groudon and Kyogre. Red and Green fly off to stop them, but Maxie and Archie manage to primal revert Kyogre and Groudon and drown Drake, Ultima and Mr. Briney, as well as encasing Red and Green under a pile of rocks. Steven and Mr. Stone arrive in Mossdeep City and encounter Sapphire, who sensed Zinnia. Sapphire tracks down Zinnia, who has four "new" admins of Team Magma and Team Aqua - Matt, Shelly, Courtney and Tabitha - deal with Sapphire. Sapphire chases after Zinnia, whose Salamence strikes Sapphire herself. Ruby and Emerald manage to find Maxie and Archie, who immediately defeat them, claiming they have a purpose of coming in here and seeking Kyogre and Groudon. The two wake up at Meteor Falls, where they meet up with Granny, a villager. She explains the motives behind everyone's desire to save the planet. Ruby decides to become the lorekeeper, and his father appears to go to Johto and find Rayquaza. The volume contains seven chapters, from "Omega Alpha Adventure 8" to "Omega Alpha Adventure 14". Volume 3 TThrough Hoopa's ring, Ruby goes to Johto with Norman, where they find footage of Mr. Stone fighting a Rayquaza. Soon enough, they find Rayquaza outside, and try getting its attention. This causes Rayquaza to become angry and attack Ruby. Meanwhile, Emerald searches for Sapphire, and finds her in a Secret Base with Aarune. However, just then, Maxie and Archie appear, and show off the power of Kyogre and Groudon. Ruby and Rayquaza head for the exit, and end up disrupting Kyogre and Groudon's attacks. Outside, Rayquaza is still angry, but Ruby receives help from Wally in restraining the dragon. Sapphire arrives as well, and she and Ruby make up for the latter's questionable deeds. Rayquaza becomes under Ruby's control, and they, along with Maxie, Groudon, Archie and Rayquaza fight the meteorites. Red and Green wake up from their previous battle, and find Blaise and Amber trapped with them on the airship, belonging to Giovanni, who also came to save the planet. A giant meteorite starts falling down, but the group shatters it. However, Maxie and Archie collapse, as their only mission was to save the planet before they turned into dust, and that time was over. As Ruby and Sapphire sense Rayquaza's will to gain more power, Zinnia arrives to defeat the duo. With the help of "her friend", Zinnia manages to hit Ruby away, making Sapphire scream and regain her voice in terror. Zinnia attempts to gain control of Rayquaza, but gets beaten up by it. Regardless, Ruby and Sapphire take her to Sootopolis City, where they meet up with Mr. Stone and Steven. The forces, along with Giovanni, unite to work together on shattering the meteorite. In addition, Lisia arrives with the new costumes, which Ruby shows to Sapphire they would wear for the Contest. The next day, Ruby and Sapphire are grabbed by Rayquaza and go to outer space. Rayquaza Mega Evolves and shatters the meteorite, revealing to be a Deoxys - the same one Giovanni discarded three years ago. Ruby and Sapphire defeat the Deoxys and return to the planet, where they have a Contest together. The volume contains seven chapters, from "Omega Alpha Adventure 15" to "Omega Alpha Adventure 21". Ruby goes from Meteor Falls to Sootopolis City. Category:Arc